


Just a Date For F**K Sake

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Anime, Boyfriends Being Cute, Date Night, First Kisses, Kisses, M/M, Shopping Date, Update: the spacing has been fixed :3, and a few headcannons from tumblr, and drug out, awkward boos are awkward, date, dude they watch an anime together, going off of the troll call, i cant believe its not smut!, i just couldn't stop, i just like this pairing ok, i probably butchered his character im so sorry, langiri, oh shoot the cuteness meter says its over that one number, please have mercy on me, sorry - Freeform, tagora shows for a camio, tegiri is a self conscious boo, this is really long, too many homestuck refrences, written pre hiveswap act 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: Be TegiriIts hardly even a date! Its more like a friendly outing...To say that you are nervous about this not date with your, way too good to be true, matesprite is an understatement.





	Just a Date For F**K Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So about this thing that I did, its really drawn out so Ima little sorry about that but I wanted to put details in about how i made the characters since they don't have any character yet. Big shout out to beautifullanque on tumblr for the long list of langiri headcannons they made! I stole the first date one as a sort of prompt but thats the only one I stole most of this stuff is my own idea. They post lots of Langiri and made the first fic for the pairing so check them out! anyway though...yeah i didn't really edit this much so if some things go ary im sorry hope you enjoy anyway!

Be Tegiri

It's just a date, heck it's hardly that it's more like a casual outing...you just happen to be going together. He needs lipstick and you need polish that's it, that's all. It's not like he's next up on the block and you're expected to drive your blade into his neck. You bat that shit away and wipe your sweaty palms on your coat with a grimace. Its just your regular boring long coat...is it too stained right now? I mean...its been a busy week for you after all. You frown at the faded but noticeable splotches of every color absolutely littering the grey fabric. Should you change?

Yeah, probably, blood stains are hardly fit for a night out with your matesprite. You take it off and asses yourself without it. Boring ole sign shirt, worn out floppy hat, shoes that you're pretty sure made him cringe when he first saw them...you're a mess. You scrub your face with your hands knocking your glasses askew and probably only adding to the stressed look you sport. Your fingers part to give you a blurry image of yourself in your respiteblock mirror. Hell even smudged in the glass you look like an overworked burgundy with insomnia to boot. Maybe you should give Lanque your glasses so he can't see the train wreck he's walking with tonight.

  
"Get it together, Tegiri. You said you'd go with him and you're not breaking that."

  
Deep breaths, yeah just like that. Now see if you can find that teal undershirt Tirona gave you it might look a little less like work than your coat. When the door has problems sliding open it dawns on you that your closet might need some work. Everything from normal clothes Triona and her jade friend made to costumes you yourself made and the occasional FLARP sword rest on the floor and clutter the shelves in an unorganized jumble. Among the clothes also rests large sheets of foam, piles of costume fabrics, buttons, plushies, and stuffing for the pale piles you sit in with Polypa. Books also hang out, if its not manga you don't tend to make much room on your bookshelves for them, so your well loved sign language dictionary and law books you couldn't care less about are cluttered around your super secret box. You toss your deep blue prince cape over its sticker covered lid less it be seen somehow.

Maybe you should actually organize in here like you do with your manga and other collectibles. Whatever, tomorrow's problems for tomorrow's you, hopefully that shirt is among the mess though. Half your closet gets tossed to the other side of the block, and a rogue box of FLARP gear leaves a lump between your horns, but you manage to find it and give it a sniff...smells clean enough for you and good thing too cuz you can hear knocking downstairs. You shuck it and your sign shirt on as fast as you can and run down the steps. You're sweating and he's smiling just behind the door. His coat is on for once, not buttoned, but on and hugging his arms just right. Man they look like they'd feel amazing around your middle. Yeah you're flushed as all hell both quadrant wise and face wise. He just giggles at you that perfect giggle, and smiles that freaking perfect smile showing off his adorable fangs. You're so teal in the face over him you fear you might combust.

  
"I like the undershirt, it's a nice touch."

  
Yup you're gonna catch fire and then probably pass out. All you can do is give an awkward response.

  
"Y-your's too!"

  
Gog damn it, you oughta cull yourself. Your 301st cull better be yourself cuz you're floundering like a prepubescent wriggle in the face of your matesprite. You tug your hat down over your eyes with a groan, but he just covers his own smiling lips at your antics.

  
"Not sure how you noticed it but thank you, I made it myself."

  
You peek out just enough to see him lift the very edge of his button up to show off jade spandex. He knows, and you know he knows, that you didn't notice cuz his shirt isn't and wouldn't be see through even if he were soaking wet. But he's gonna pretend you did it seems. For the sake of your dignity he's gonna pretend like you totally saw his sculpting tank top thing that flattens out his rumble spheres and turns his curves to angles. You can never remember what its actual name is, probably cuz you don't think he needs it. He's already perfect, just as he is. You appreciate the gesture anyway though.

Deep breaths manage to get your face under control enough to tuck your 'I'm going out into public and a sword sadly isn't appropriate' knife into its holster while he tucks in his shirt again so you guys can actually go.

  
"Ready? Been dying to see what new colors they have out, its been a while since I've been able to go."

  
You crack the closest thing to a smile you have in your nearly empty slyadex of expressions and offer up a nod so you can meander out of your hive and to the city. Its a bit of a walk since you insisted on living in the forest away from the noisy urban area nearby, but you don't care you like the walk. He thankfully doesn't seem to mind either simply staying at your side while twigs snap beneath your feet and the moonlight comes through the branches in soft beams. Its quiet, you're not really the conversation type what with kinda culling for a living and all that, hopefully he doesn't mind your silence. Still can't help but wonder if he thinks you're a weirdo though...or not interested...or uncaring. You're getting anxious again sneaking glances at him from the corner of your eye and simply observing his soft face. The grey of his skin is so pale due to his rainbow drinker status, cheeks somewhat plump, lips painted a black as deep as the void. You're just as mesmerized as you've always been by him, so mesmerized in fact you somehow manage to bang a low hanging branch with a horn.

Gog damn you're just the definition of sexy. You're still reeling a bit, vibrations running down the bone and making your ears ring when you feel his hand on your arm. He doesn't say a word to you just gives you a caring smile, full of that pity you crave from him, and pulls you closer to his side. Your legs damn near give out when his hand drifts to find the small of your back running his claws over the knobs of your spine and gently guiding you forward down the path clear from anymore branches. You know you're teal clear to the tips of your ears like a damn maiden in an anime but you can't really help it. Especially since that light touch remains even as the path ends and the streets begin. Idle chatter overtakes the silence and street lights pierce the darkness as you parade into the higher caste area of the midblooded town you live outside of. Its bright and rambunctious and honestly you kind of hate when you need to come into town.

But its ok cuz Lanque looks like he's ready to have a ball as he guides you happily to the shopping area of his choice. Its not one you go to, its always too crowded for you, and you don't know what shops are in it. But with how common weapons are in your society you're bound to find a blade shop inside, and his presence is definitely diverting your focus away from the stifling crowds.

  
"There's a nice olive blood in here that runs a weapons forge. I'm sure he'll have some good polish for you."

  
You nod again still unsure what exactly to say to him without sounding like an idiot, but when he offers his hand to your own you are probably too eager to take it. He laces his fingers with yours and tugs you inside smiling like the meowbeast that got the cream. He's chattering elegantly his voice like a siren's melody to your ears. Its all you can hear despite the loud laughter of the gaggles of friends and quadrentmates around you. But even though you hear him you really just can't seem to get over the sight of your fingers laced. All the little things transfix you, like how soft his skin is against your knuckles, how it contrasts your own hidden callouses and scar tissue, or how pretty the jade of his nails looks, even up next to the gnawed down mess that yours are. The color makes you wanna add some to your own, just to see how nice his jade looks next to your own teal mind you. But that's sort of silly, like something from the shoujo manga you secretly stash away in your respiteblock. Through your own thoughts you catch something about an ice cream place he likes and a shop you're gonna love but that's about it. 

You'renodding to him with a dazed look that you hope he misses so you can get yourself back together without worrying him. But he's got this look that says he knows you didn't catch anything that shifts a bit as his eyes flick down to your linked hands. He gives your fingers a little squeeze and his brows knit together for the first moment of uncertainty you've seen from him.

  
"Is this too much? You look uncomfortable. It's alright if you don't want to hold hands yet, I'm patient. I'm sure your profession makes these sorts of things difficult."

  
He holds your hands up so you can see his face and your digits at the same time. You damn near panic squeezing his hand as he goes to pull it away.

  
"N-no!"

  
He looks taken aback. Somewhere between confused and pitying, it makes you blush even harder and bite into your lower lip. You reach up to the brim of your hat to tug it down over your forehead again so you can hide from his gaze for a second.

  
"I mean...no its not too much this is fine. Sorry I just...I've never been in this position before. Its really nice, I'm ok I promise. More than ok actually...sorry just still can't believe this is happening to me off all trolls."

  
You're barely looking at him but you can make out his expression over the rims of your glasses. He looks like his bloodpusher just melted into a sickly sweet puddle of red feelings, and they're directed at you, they're really truly directed at you. You're on a date, you're holding hands with freaking Lanque Bombyx the sweetest, most attractive troll you've ever freaking met, its actually happening. This is actually happening. Right here, right now, and not in a dark cloud outside the purple tower you go to when you sleep. If you tried to say that it didn't make you trill deep in your chest you'd be a big ass liar. The hand holding yours resumes its gentle squeezing. His thumb starts rubbing your, probably very rough, knuckles pulling purrs from your throat that only get louder when he brings your hands to his lips and gives a gentle kiss to the back of yours. Thankfully he doesn't seem to need you to talk anymore simply going off of your practically heart shaped eyes for how you're feeling about the contact.

These past couple sweeps of culling in the courts and hiding your other involvements have indeed made it hard for you to accept contact from others. You've ended up having to cull a few trolls you know for hardly anything because she so demanded it happen. He really did hit the nail on the head and he knows it. Gog damn you're so flushed for him. You give him a squeeze of your own as he guides you through the shopping center holding you close enough to serve as a sort of wall between you and other groups. You wander past window after window of other jade bloods selling clothes and cerulean ones selling games until you reach a particularly bright store. This must be the forge he was talking about. Its warm as all hell inside, but the sound of steel being smacked is music to your ears. Lanque releases you making you jump at first until he waves you along staying close to you like a shadow while you bound around like a wriggler in a toy shop. You really don't need anymore freaking blades but these are just beautiful. Polish you fool, don't you go chasing these overly pretty pieces of art you don't freaking have the room for! But what's that your companion is looking at?

  
"This looks oddly familiar."

  
Hell yeah it does. The polished scythe on the wall is a solid violet staff with a golden sea dragon's head perched on its top. Its maw is opened up to reveal a beautiful, and crazy large, silver and obsidian blade. There are ruby red gems in the dragon's eye sockets and a silken bow wrapped around the lug connecting the head and staff. The dragon's tail is thin and wound down the shiny rod, it spirals clear down to the decorative orb at the bottom. You're not about to squeal like the fanboy you are, you are NOT gonna do it. Damn it Tegiri don't you dare reveal yourself to be a magical girl fan in the face of your matesprite. How can you not though!? Its from your favorite anime of all time and its so perfect. You've been looking for a replica for so long, but they've all been cheap and not artistic at all you just want this olive blood to take all the money you have so your collection of Sailor Sakura merch can finally be complete.

  
"That's Sailor Sakura's reaper scythe, Embera! Its her final state too, The Witcher State, from the final battle of season five against the dark overlord of The Reef, Lord Skullivan! It nearly killed both of them to use it, but they came out on top in the end. Oh the glorious final battle we all waited so damn long for! Its a perfect replica, oh I wonder what kinda weight it has, it looks so solid and perfect, holy shit, is that actually marble!? It sure looks like marble."

  
You're just staring at it with sparkling eyes afraid to so much as exhale on it its so beautiful. So when a jade clawed hand reaches out and carefully dislodges it from its hanging place on the wall you let out a sound that you're pretty sure one of Skylla's cluckbeasts would make if you stepped on it.

  
"Oh its from that cartoon you like right? Wait...Cartoon's not the right word."

  
He's weighing it in his hands while your jaw rests on the ground, practically anyway. The gears in his head are obviously cranking but you just can't get your tongue to work to give him the word he's looking for.

  
"Anime! Wait...or was that the book? Is it manga? Or was the book manga and the show anime?"

  
All you can do is nod and fidget your fingers with your mouth still wide open over the scythe and now him. He could totally cosplay Sakura with that scythe he's already got the jade blood. You've never wanted to be a seadweller more in your life, what with Embera being a violet blood and all that. You two could totally cosplay you're number one ship then, but sadly it would be a little illegal for you to cosplay a caste higher than your's. Major suckage, hopefully the tetcharchs will abolish that when you all come out on top and overthrow her royal bitchness. Oops! Mustn't think such things less you accidentally say them out loud. You shake that away, not tonight monsters! Tonight is for pleasure not work, you will not be looking at or even thinking about the dismantled drones locked in your basement for the resistance, or the bloody clothes from your empress appointed job either. Nope not tonight. Back foul horror terrors! 

Waitwhere did Lanque go? Oh there he is...talking to the olive blood at the counter...with the scythe in hand...wait. You bound up to where he stands with some semblance of a protest on your tongue but he's already putting the, now carefully wrapped up, scythe into your hands. You just stare at him with a wide open flapper and bugged out eyes.

  
"W-wait, Lanque, are you nuts this...this...there's no way this doesn't cost an arm and a leg."

  
He just smiles and gives you a little wink. He didn't...no surely he didn't.

  
"You didn't just...ya know? Did you?"  
"And if I did?"

  
You look at the paper wrapped replica and try very very hard not to pull it out and start swinging it around like the magical girls you honestly look up to. Hey! Don't judge! They're skilled fighters and overcome odds that are just truly inspiring...and yes perhaps you do like the artful outfits and the romance as well. He giggles at you again and gives you a smile you honestly want to be able to wake up next to every night.

  
"Tegiri, aren't you in here for something?"

  
You jump out of your skin with a strangled oh right, and start dashing around looking for the polish you actually drug him in here for. The normal stuff you get isn't here but the forge expert has his own that you grab instead. Might as well try it out he's obviously good at his craft. You do your best to hide your face a bit when you pay him for it but you can still feel the little smirk he has over your obvious glee for the scythe. Shockingly though, his smirk immediately stops bothering you when you turn and see Lanque all but beaming at you. Its not a face splitting grin by any means but its warm as a favorite blanket and speeds up your pusher to the point you feel like you're charging at a drone. You try to cough a bit to cover up the teal rising up your neck and coloring your nose as you follow him out.

  
"Y-you were right by the way. Anime's the show manga's the book."

  
He looks victorious for remembering the detail and you really honestly can't help but smile despite your embarrassment. Your moirail and fellow "weeb" friends keep telling you there's really nothing to be embarrassed about. So you like colorful animations with a strong female lead. So what? Who cares? You do. But only about what the jade blood beside you thinks. Or at least that's what you keep telling yourself. Shake it off you socially anxious idiot, shake it off. You grab his coat so you can link your arms making him give a jump and a quick flash of his skin. Oh that was neat. It doesn't stay the brilliant white long though. With practiced ease he gets it under control in the blink of an eye.

  
"Take me to the store you wanted to go to? M-maybe you can find me my shade. I thought I was surely a black lipstick kinda guy, but I can't seem to pull it off."

  
Its supposed to be a joke but it kinda comes out deadpan and awkward. He just kinda looks at you for a minute before giving a deep, uncovered laugh and a kiss to your temple that makes you feel a bit light headed.

  
"I think you're a deep blue, like a midnight hue. Your grey isn't quite pale enough for black, my little heart."

  
He's just rolling with your terrible joke even as he tugs you into the shop. You're a little intimidated by it honestly. There's rows upon rows of colorful pallets, bottles, brushes, and travel cases. They're all resting on shelves that are taller than you are and pure white. Everything is blindingly white in here with the exception of the black tile you walk on. The sales lady waves at Lanque and gives you a raised eyebrow. Her gaze goes from him to you and back for a second and once again you're hiding in your hat due to feeling stared at. His grip on you tightens for a second, just a reassuring squeeze, as he probably mouths something to the girl before leading you away.

  
"Sorry, you're not the type of troll she's used to seeing in here is all. Plus, she's not used to seeing someone on my arm."

  
He gives you a flirty little wink that actually makes you laugh into his shoulder. Feels damn good to laugh with him. Despite it though, it takes a minute of being huddled up near the eye shadow corner for you to get yourself under control enough to poke out of your hiding spot. He's just looking through the colors, politely giving you the minute you need. Its the sweetest thing anyone's ever done really. Polypa might be the best moirail you could ever ask for but she has a bad habit of smothering you when you need air to get yourself together. And Azdaja, your best weeb bro, is in the damn fast lane to your black quadrent with his snarky comments and obnoxious probing during your episodes. But Lanque handles it perfectly. He keeps his arm linked with yours and your body tucked against his side, keeping silent and not staring or making a big deal of anything. He just goes about what you were already doing and letting you come back on your own, he's making it easier by just being there for you to lean against.

  
"Like this color...Void blue. Wonder if they have a gloss in this one."

  
You think you managed to boot up mid thought but that's ok cuz when you just cock your head at him in confusion he holds the eye shadow color up to you. His face screws up into a thoughtful look for a second before he's pushing your glasses up to rest on the brim of your hat so he can get the little container closer to your teal tinted face. He's too close to you now for you to really be able to see, he's just a smudge of colors in front of you. His expressions are impossible for your farsighted eyes to make out even as you try to squint. He seems very thoughtful though cuz you can hear him mumbling to himself about something being too bright to compliment the blue he's holding or something like that. You're starting to wonder if he's actually gonna give you an advanced makeover in this store. If it makes him happy or even just relaxed you can't say you mind the idea, hell you'd actually be pretty pleased if he could do something about these bruises and bags under your eyes.

  
"Amazingly my favorite red from here really compliments your eyes...I never would've thought of it."

  
He hums and shifts your glasses back down so you can see again. Huh, that really is a very nice red.

  
"Sorry I got ahead of myself, make up is highly enjoyable for me. You probably couldn't see a thing for a minute there."

  
You give him an easy shrug and a crooked smile.

  
"You were enjoying yourself so I don't mind, move these old things around all you want."

  
Just to emphasize you reach up and wiggle the frames via the arms making him give a chuckle and take your arm again. You're not sure what half the stuff you're walking by even is but he's looking through the colors and occasionally looks at something thoughtfully before silently shaking his head and tugging you along. You vaguely wonder if you should let him bound around the way he let you at the forge but he doesn't seem to be too fond of the idea of letting go of you when you loosen your grip on his arm. For some reason you are almost relieved that he doesn't wanna let you go. Oh look nail polish, you know what that is! You have to stop yourself from asking him if he sees a teal that matches your slightly more blue than green shade but he does seem to notice your gaze latching onto the small bottles. He's rummaging around the full slots of rainbow colors before you can say anything.

  
"Let me see your hand, darling."

  
You pull off your, honestly too thin to warm anything, glove, revealing tallies of scars all over the back and knuckles from your run ins with drones. He doesn't seem to be bothered by them just running his fingertips over them with care before turning back to the color wall. Teal after teal is pulled out and honestly you didn't even know so many shades of your blood color even existed, but a good five or six are held up to your skin receiving judgement before they get set aside on a separate shelf so they don't get in his way.

  
"Too green...too dull...too bright...too dark...too glittery...oops that's a cerulean."

  
You reach out to try and help finding one right next to the lightest ceruleans that looks like it might be right and pulling it down. He looks at it and holds it up against your fingers.

  
"Perfect, that'll look nice."

  
You just cock your head confused again but he just smiles.

  
"Such adorable expressions. Didn't you want to match? Silly little teal."

  
Want to match? Match what?...Your gut falls out when you realize what he's talking about.

  
"D-did I seriously say that out loud back there!?"

  
It comes out squeaky and rushed and flat out embarrassing. Now he looks a bit miffed just giving a small nod.

  
"It was very quiet though. I will admit it crossed my mind that I may not have been supposed to hear it. Thought it would be fun though, not here of course, but perhaps over a pint of ice cream at one of our hives."

  
You're dumbfounded. He thinks it would be fun, not weird or clingy or over the top, but fun. You're nodding to him and squeezing his arm again with your nail polish/scythe bag free hand and thoughts of rocky road bouncing in your pan. He smiles again full of relief before he seems just as eager to be done as you are. He makes quick work of finding the lipsticks and you can't help but think there are quite a few you'd love to see on him. You try to limit your thoughts though, you'd hate to weird him out. He of course grabs the Space Black one, obviously he'd need that one it seems to be his go to shade. But you just have to reach out when you see the shade you do. Its called Ripple of Life Green and its simply beautiful. Its not quite jade green its a bit brighter than that, a little more yellow, closer to the extinct lime blood than his jade shade but its just so damn pretty. He looks at it with intrigue.

  
"That must be a new one. It is very pretty, you have quite an eye for colors."

  
You blush and give a huff of laughter.

  
"My moirail does artsy stuff...and I umm...I make costumes and models and stuff so y-yeah it comes with the hobby I guess."

  
He looks surprised and really why wouldn't he. Clothes and crafts are definitely not trades your caste specializes in nor are silly things like...well what you do. That sort of thing is expected of castes a good three of four below you. You're expected to be in the libraries and doing boring as all hell smart troll things not sewing plushies and costumes and making fake weapons out of foam and making fantasy worlds to visit.

  
"Its just nice to create something...you know?"

  
He offers a little nod of what you hope is understanding while you try to hide it away by looking back to the colors. Ripple of Life is most certainly your top choice but really there are so many you think would look great on him. You pull down a few more and can't help but wanna roll with laughter over how much time someone had to have put into the names. Like really, Clockwork Red, Mind's Eye Jade, Rageful Carnival Violet, all of them have names that make you go wowie, but they are very artful. And he's just giggling with you and happily taking every color you chose.

  
"Oh there it is, I was wondering if they would have a stick in it."

  
You look up at his hand as it goes over your horns for a blue on the row above you. That must be the Void Blue he was talking about. He looks at it thoughtfully, turning it and finally opening it. He holds it up to your mouth and op there's the blush again you were wondering where it had ran off to. His face sort of screws up at it though and you really hope that's not a bad sign.

  
"Sticks just aren't for everyone. I don't think you're a stick troll...but this color is so perfect."

  
He seems to be arguing with himself far more than anything else, tapping his chin and running a finger over your bottom lip. Its like he's judging the thickness, and really there is none your lips are stupid thin and chapped as hell. But his finger feels damn near hypnotic pulling sleepy trills from your chest and making you feel like you're swaying. You don't think he even really realizes the effect he's having on you. Yeah, you don't think he's registering your quiet little pants as he just contemplates the stick in his hand. You wanna lap at his finger, nibble the pad and run your tongue over that perfect jade claw. Oh wow yeah that thought wakes your ass right on up. Its like Azdaja just gave you a psychic zap. You jump and it apparently shocks him too cuz his hand freezes before he looks at it and all but yanks it away with his own blush painting his face.

  
"Sorry, I got lost."

  
You try to talk but sort of choke on your own tongue instead. All you can do is nod at him, hopefully it comes across as an its ok or a you don't mind.

  
"What was I looking for again? A stick is far too heavy for you..."

  
Your tongue just won't freaking work. You just want that hand back. But in order for that to be a thing you need to get out of here. Your eyes thankfully aren't completely against you so you do manage to look around a bit. A gloss was what he was looking for right? You tug him down the isle a little ways until you're in front of them and can point up to the blue out of your reach. Curse your stubby legs, you're so damn short and its such a curse you swear.

  
"Oh that's right, goodness I must be somewhere else, thank you love."

  
You blush a bit more at yet another pet name. Gosh you love it though. You'll sit in his hive and be his make up model for the rest of your days in absolute quiet on your end if he'll just keep cooing in your ears and petting your skin so softly and just keep looking so damn happy. He's got the little gloss container in hand and once again holds it up to your mouth. You watch the thin fluid move about as he tilts the tube from side to side and yeah even you have to admit that looks like it'd work a lot better than a stick. Not that you'd know, you've never tried to put anything nice on your face before. What's the point really? You just go to your job training and get splattered in blood, then you go home and lock everything and draw all the curtains closed and sit around in your Sailor Sakura pj's. No need to waste nice things on yourself, nobody ever really sees you anyway. He seems pretty determined to color your face though cuz he's nodding at it and still holding it with the way too many lipsticks you picked out when he all but skips to the counter. 

Thesales lady nods to him and still looks down her nose at you. She's another jade blood so honestly you could totally pull rank on her to get her to cool it with the looks but you don't. You don't believe in that sort of thing. Instead you just let him handle it while you keep your eyes anywhere but on her. Honestly you thought they were friends but that might not be the case cuz he doesn't say so much as a word to her before he's guiding you out again.

"Sorry about her, darling. I hope it did not make you too uncomfortable."

  
He's tilting your face up to look at him. Its as if he's assessing you; daring you to lie to him about your level of comfort.

  
"Its not so bad...So ice cream?"

  
Thankfully that lights him back up a good deal and you wander off once again. You don't stay at the shop long just picking up a thing of mint for him and rocky road for you so you can rush back out into the brightly lit night. You're almost relieved to be outside again honestly. The cool air refreshes your lungs and clears your head of the discomfort brought on by far too many bodies in one place. He squeezes your arm with his own and tugs you back into the trees you came from. Its far darker now, honestly you've been thinking about heading out here and putting lights among the branches or some luminescent stones along the path. But, you kinda like the fact that your hive is incredibly hard to find at night. Keeps it hidden from others and that's a really good thing when you're hiding dismembered and disemboweled imperial drones in your flipping basement.

And really who needs 12th Perigee lights on trees when you have a pretty rainbow drinker with you. Its dim at first as if he's giving your eyes time to adjust but very soon he's lighting up the whole path with his white light only dimming down and out when your hive is once again in sight. Its only when you see it do you realize just how tired you are. You like companionship sure, I mean you're a teal blood of course you do, but crowds are just too much sometimes. You did forget to clean up though...shoot. He just seems to smile over it though. Yeah he just stands in your doorway looking fondly after you while you freak out and run around trying to at least somewhat tidy the place up. It doesn't work very well, or last very long though cuz he sits on the loungeplanks and tugs you down when you pass by. You let out an undignified squeak when you land on his thigh and he simply nuzzles your neck.

  
"Settle, little heart, I do not mind that you live here. How about you show me that show you like so much I am sure it is wonderful."  
Never did you ever think those words would come out of his mouth. Ever. Hell never did you think those words would come out of anyone's mouth honestly...even Polypa doesn't watch it with you and she's, ya know, your moirail. The one you're supposed to do everything with. He bounces you on his thigh a little as if to get your attention, and boy does it ever. You give another one of those embarrassing squeaks and grab his shoulder in a death grip for fear of falling off your perch. Its not like you can steady yourself where you're at since your feet don't even graze the carpet under you.

  
"Lanque...you gotta let me go for that."

  
He gives a huff and a little pout about it that has you smiling clear to your eyes for the first time in sweeps. It makes him give a little flash and a blush clear to the tips of his ears but he does indeed release you so you can run around a bit. Ok, first stop respiteblock so you can grab your disks...and maybe some more comfortable clothes for him. Will he want that? You know you would, his suit can't be the most comfortable thing. Would it be weird though? And won't your clothes be simultaneously too big and too small for him? You're shorter than him by quite a bit, but you're also...rounder than him by quite a bit. Shake it off, Tegiri! Its not like you're gonna strip for him...not that you'd mind that. Wait, what does that have to do with your clothes not fitting him? Good lord this is your first date slow down Mr. Lonely, slow down! You shuck on your favorite Sailor Sakura pj's, they're fluffy and pastel pink and covered in magical girl stuff but you don't care how ridiculous they look they're comfy and your favorite. Now for him.

You shuffle through everything you own. No matter what the pants are gonna be high waters on him but hopefully the bagginess of your sweaters will cover his torso. Your Redglare Ace Prosecutor set might be best since its a bit long on you and the sweater goes down to your mid thigh. Its a cozy set, hopefully he's comfortable with it. You gather Sailor Sakura's collector's set from its place on the bookshelf as well as Redglare's box set, Case Cracked: the Adventures of Detective Terezi, Grub Basket, High Blood Host Club, and Flushed Hime. They're all practically classics and you might as well have some variety already downstairs less you need to run back up here which you so do not want to do. You nearly slip on the stairs as you clamor down them but you manage to not do that overly embarrassing thing and instead wind up back at the loungeplanks. Lanque's not there though and that makes you jittery absolutely immediately.

  
"Lanque?"

  
The packs of disks meet the side table with a click but you keep the clothes in your arms while you wander around to look for him. He's not in the nutrition block but you stop in there to grab spoons anyway letting them join the disks. Surely he wouldn't be upstairs and the entrance to the basement is hidden, that really only leaves your work area and collection/game room. You peek into the work room first, the sewing machine is just as you left it along with the piles of fabric and plushie stuff. No hot, sweet, jade blood though. Shoot, you kinda wished he was in there you're not sure you're ready for him to witness just how big a nerd you are.

Welp better buck up and look in the game room...at least you can explain before he deems you a bit too weird for his tastes. The door is open which pretty much confirms your suspicions and lets you brace a bit before looking in. He doesn't touch anything simply staring with wide eyes and an O shape to his mouth. He looks almost intrigued, it makes you blush.

  
"H-hey...I ummm, brought something more comfortable to wear. Ya know if you wanna I mean they're probably gonna be both too big and too small on you but suits aren't overly comfortable and I want you to be comfortable while you're here and and...getting ice cream out of that material has gotta suck so yeah preparing for any accident and all that."

  
Oh good lord you're a freaking walking disaster. He jumps a bit where he stands, swinging his head to look at you and the clothes you hold in your arms. It takes a second, like the gears are whirling and trying to click into place, but he eventually smiles at you and takes the clothes.

  
"Redglare? I think I've heard of this one, but I have never seen it. Perhaps we can watch this one too. It can be our thing, you show me all the anime shows you like and I perhaps manage to understand them. But I have a good time either way."

  
Your ears are probably steaming from how hot your face is as he looks over the worn out graphic on the sweater. He's just too good for you.

  
"This is impressive by the way. Did you make all these?"

  
You perk up at the sound of his voice and follow his gaze to the glass cabinet of mech beasts from Galaxy Defenders, robots from Code Wing, and other mechanical based things from other series. He still never reaches out to touch the mech cabinet just getting his face close enough to the glass to fog it up with his breath and for once you can't even say you mind. All you can do is nod with a heavy swallow and fidget your fingers.

  
"Amazing, the pieces are so small...they must have taken you days to put together let alone paint and pose and all the rest of the work."

  
He straightens up and looks about at the other cabinets and shelves. Figures of trolls, weapons, companions, and monsters are all behind glasses and yeah you assembled and painted all of them with care. You never get the pre-put together ones, they're tacky and often the paint is off and the drones scratch them up, so you always get the ones you have to put together yourself. He gazes up now at the shelves of plush beasts that line up along the top of the wall, you sewed most of them and he can tell you did. His gaze finally lands on your fidgeting form again and his smile pretty much shoots an arrow through your fluttering pusher.

  
"You're incredible, I am happy I got to you before anyone else could."

  
You choke and damn near start crying. This magnificent troll, elegant, humble, siren voiced and just overall perfect troll is calling you incredible? How? You pretty much fall into his chest and wrap him up in a hug. Your face presses into his bound rumble spheres and your ears catch a rush of breath come from under you. You swear you catch a flash of white out of the corner of your eye but its only there a second before arms are wrapping around you. Yeah, you were so right they feel like a dream squeezing your middle just right. The purrs that escape you couldn't be restrained if you wanted them to be, its all just too perfect. His claws run up and down your spine and his nose buries in your hat right between your horns. It can't smell good honestly, when was the last time you washed the old thing anyway? But his purrs are vibrating the colorful bones peeking out of the probably smelly fabric and that is just a wonderful sensation you never knew you wanted. When those vibrations turn to feather light kisses you're not really sure what to do. They're like the ghosts of kisses he wants to give you they're so light, but the sensitivity of your horns heightens the sensation by quite a lot. Every breath and drag of fangs is magnified by the tiny vibrations they cause, and all you can do is shiver against him from the softness of it all.

  
"Are you chilled love? You're shivering an awful lot."

  
You're always a bit cold honestly what with teal blood being the first steps into the cold blooded parts of the spectrum. But you're pretty sure even he knows you're not chilly. A heavy weight is settled over your shoulders before you can say anything. It takes not but five seconds for you to figure out its his jacket. It just settles on your shoulders far too small in the arms for you to actually wear and definitely not big enough to button around your gut. Its warm though, and it smells like him and does indeed make your shivering stop. Heck, the fabric and his hands are actually borderline making you sleepy. Like a meowbeast lounging in the lap of their favorite troll. You're so far gone you hardly notice him managing to heft you up into his, surprisingly strong, arms until you're back at the loungeplanks and being settled down onto a cushion. He smiles and rubs his nose against yours in a slow nuzzle that makes you trill loudly and happily before he's straightening up with the pj's tucked under his arm.

  
"Ablution chamber darling?"

  
You almost get up to go with him with a high sounding yeah on your lips. Your pan does manage to zap back into action though and you shake it around pointing down the hall a bit to direct him.

  
"Down the hall, ummm, its the door across from the room we were just in."

  
He gives you a nod and heads off leaving you in the quiet to tighten his coat around you a little and sniff at the lapel like a weirdo. You can't help the giddy little sounds that bubble out of your chest or the smile that cracks your face at it. You feel like a maiden with her matesprite's shirt, and really you kinda are at this point. Oh wait! Anime gotta set it up, you derp. His coat somehow stays on your shoulders without any help from you, warming your back and shoulders while you fiddle with your disk player and settle Sailor Sakura in. The disk is pristine despite how well loved it is.

  
"Hmmm, perhaps you should keep it. You almost wear it better than I do."

  
Again with the stepped on cluckbeast sounds. His voice startles you into falling on your rump from your crouched pose with a thump yet somehow the coat stays in place. His giggle fills the air once again as you look back at him and straighten out your glasses. There's no venom in the comment, just a warm smile and a little wink as he makes his way back to the cushion by the arm he seems to be favoring. You hope you're not gaping or anything at him, its just that your Redglare set somehow fits him perfectly. He just looks so at home like this. In your pj's, relaxed against the deep blue plank arm under his own, other arm draped over the back as if waiting for you to settle next to him. You grab the remote and climb up next to him, you're practically in his lap you're so close. But he doesn't mind one damn bit just tugging you even closer as if trying to meld the two of you together.

This is happening. You have to keep reminding yourself that you're not gonna wake up and have him turn into wisps of the void around you. He's here, alive, warm, and breathing...and waiting for you to actually start this so he can watch it with you. Oh right! Shakily you press play and bite your tongue so you don't start singing the opening. One does not simply skip the Sailor Sakura opening, its just one of those animes with a perfect opening. Maybe even the most perfect. But with perfect anime openings comes the urge to sing and you must refrain from that. His hand plays with your hair and strokes your neck absently while you both just watch. Well while he watches, you on the other hand have never felt more distracted from your favorite anime ever. 

Betweenhis soft strokes and stressfuly shoveling rocky road down your gullet you barely have the pan power to watch the screen. He, though, seems entranced by the time you hit the half way point. He's got a spoonful of ice cream halfway to his mouth but he seems to have forgotten about it in favor of watching a particularly engaging battle. There's no slow episodes in this anime that's for sure, but no sense in letting that ice cream of his go to waste. You're not sure what comes over you but you grab the spoon from him and tap his lips with the cold confection. He just opens up and lets you slide it in without so much as a twitch, it makes you snicker. That snicker seems to get his attention though cuz his head whips to you with a flash of his skin. It takes him a second to process but he does eventually smile at you and try to tug you closer. There's no way you can get any closer though.

  
"The only way I can get closer is to get on you, just saying."

  
It comes out breathy from your little laughs and has him making a contemplating look. He holds it for a moment, looking you over as if doing a hard puzzle before giving a shrug and a quick alright. Next thing you know you're being heaved up and into his lap with a strangled squeal in your throat. His thigh is solid under your rump and his arms have taken up residence around your waist. His chin rests on your shoulder and his breath is ghosting your neck, and really you couldn't be giddier. You just wanna turn your head a tic and kiss him. You totally could too if you weren't a major cluckbeast. He's so damn close though. Damn it, Tegiri, just do it. Just turn your head and smooch his cheek, its not difficult! He's making the cutest little hitches of breath at certain points of the anime, eyes forward, ears perked, mouth slightly agape, it really would be so damn easy to just turn your head a little and brush your lips against his cheek. You're gonna tear your lip open at this rate and probably pass out from too much blood in your face. But you do manage to turn your head enough to try and press your mouth to his cheek...too bad you just kinda bang him in the side of the pan with the brim of your hat though. Damn it. 

Hejumps and turns and suddenly your parted mouth is a hair's breath away from his. Oh shoot abort mission abort mission! Nothing is going according to tactical contingistrat! His forehead manages to push your hat up and pretty much out of the way, showing off the scar on your own and covering up your horns a bit more. He's just so damn close, you're breathing so damn heavy, and are so damn teal in the face. You just kinda look at each other for a minute, your cheeks tealer than...something that's teal, and his own baring the slightest dusting of jade, but silent save for your breathing and the TV. His eyes dart to your mouth though and he seems to instantly figure out where you were trying to go with your antics. He just smiles warmly at you, and reaches up to knock your hat off. 

Hishand ruffles your already messy hair a bit before settling on the back of your neck. As his eyes just kinda bore into your own it dawns on you that you've never kissed, been kissed, or have any idea at what you're doing. You're gonna do it anyway though, even though your pusher is picking up speed and he's obviously giving you plenty of time to back out. You screw your eyes shut anyway and feel the breath of his chuckle against your lips before the press of his fangs and plush, perfect lips. Your breath gets stuck in your chest but that's ok, you don't think you need it anyway. Its just a tiny thing, his smile pressed ever so gently against your nervous expression but you feel like you gather so much in those few seconds. His painted smile is so soft, you can feel all the little strokes in the black and the smoothness of his fangs.

He kisses you like you're something delicate and when he goes to pull away you can't help but grab the front of the sweater he wears and keep him in place. Too bad you don't really know what to do with him though now that you manage to keep him in your personal bubble. He seems to like your enthusiasm though if his smile growing a bit against your face is anything to go off of. Think, Tegiri, think! How did the fanfictions describe it? He pulls you out of your thoughts, at least one of you knows what he's doing, running his tongue along your lower lip and pulling a trill from you. Of course you let him in, and you're probably way too happy to find that he does indeed have one piercing and its through his tongue, guess with friends like Mallek you gotta have at least one.

Oh are you pleased about it though. Your tongue transfixes on that little ball, tracing it and pulling deep purrs from him. They make you shudder, you want to hear more of them. You're not sure what you're doing but you start to trace his teeth and lick your way a bit further into his mouth. He trills and your ears love the sound...even as they mix with something else. You don't care though, gosh you don't care, you just turn and straddle his lap so you can get your damn tongue down his throat easier.

  
"Yo! Fucking weebo answer the door nex- Holy shit!"

  
You hardly think to be honest. You hear a voice you don't expect so your sword appears from the damn void and is flung across the hive. Tagora lets out one hell of a screech but thankfully he ducks and only manages to lose a few strands of hair to your blade. Lanque looks drunk, his hair's all mused up from your over eager hands, his lipstick is a little smudged probably having been transferred to your mouth, and his chin is a little wet from your messy enthusiasm but he does seem to register the newcomer.

  
"Good lord put a sock on the door or something would ya!"

  
"Tagora I LIVE here! I don't have to do jack all! Why are you here anyway?"

  
His arms are crossed tightly and his face is screwed up as if he sucked on a lemon but he's overly teal in the face. You can tell he didn't mean to walk in on anything happening.

  
"You weren't picking up. We got worried...that ummm...ya know."  
He looks at Lanque then to you and you know what he means if he won't say it in front of the jade blood. They were worried you'd been found out.

  
"Triona freaked out and demanded I come make sure her "favorite tealmate" didn't drown in a bowl of his overly sweet cereal or some shit. You know how she gets. Anyway though you're very obviously ok so ummm yeah I'll just yeah."

  
He pauses mid abscond, hand on the knob and all, turning back to you two. His eyes are narrowed and transfixed on Lanque though, its really like you're not even there for a second.

  
"Listen here, pretty boy, you break his heart and I'll break those fangs of your's straight the hell down your throat, got it? And that's just me, the other teals of this dysfunctional family will have their own promises too, so you better keep him! He's a weeb and a huge dork who throws swords around his damn hive...but he's got a good soul and he'll do anything for you. So...be good to him...or its your funeral."

The door shuts behind him with a borderline slam, cuz its Tagora and that's how he is. But its sort of jarring that just as fast as he'd appeared he's gone the only evidence of him even showing up is your sword sticking out of the wall in the entryway. You clamber off of Lanque's lap to go retrieve it letting it be transported to the nothingness like it always is when you don't actively sling it over your shoulder. You just don't feel right if its not quickly accessible, call you paranoid but with what you medal in its better to be paranoid than too relaxed. He happily invites you back into his embrace though, as if you never left, holding you close to his chest and humming into you hair.

  
"Sorry about him..."

  
You feel like you need to apologize for the other teal, even if he didn't mean any harm you were still enjoying yourself before he came in. Now you fear it'd be awkward to initiate it again. But he simply chuckles at your concerns and kisses your forehead, right over the top of that scar you don't like to think about, then your nose and finally he places a quick peck to your black smudged lips.

  
"I find it highly endearing that you all are so close, there is nothing to apologize for my dearest."

  
You're still blushing about it though squirming in his lap and feeling bashful. He seems to notice simply running a hand under your chin to lift it and nuzzle his nose to yours. He kisses your face and neck all over rumbling deep in his chest while you trill loudly in response. Its soft and unrushed like he's easing you back into your exploratory mood but really its sort of making you feel incredibly sleepy. The laziness of it makes you feel safe and warm and cherished. Slowly your excited trills turn to sleepy purrs and he again seems to notice. The TV's sounds stop rather abruptly but you don't care nor do you care when you're once again being carried. This time though its up to your respiteblock and now that you're in it you can see the rays of sunlight pouring in through the curtains.

You wonder how far into the day it is for a second, but only a second cuz he's laying your down onto the pailing platform you swear you got just cuz its comfy and soft to sit on while you hand sew or sharpen and not because of what its actually meant for. But when he goes to pull away you're none too happy about it giving a little whine you didn't even know you could make and pulling on his sweater sleeve. Gog you're like a needy wriggler, oops.

  
"Shhh now, little heart. I am simply going to put the ice cream away less it melt on us, then I will join you."

  
He pets your hair and massages your horns for a second before he pulls your glasses off and sets them aside so you don't break them in your sleep. You watch the door the whole time he's gone with heavy eyes nearly jumping for joy when he does come back. The heavy galaxy blanket is tugged down to your waist so he can climb in and so you can cling to him like an octopus. He just laughs at you again and presses a sleepy kiss to your mouth.

  
"Flushed for you, Lan..."

  
He flashes in delight, his arms squeezing you softly and even through the beating of his bloodpusher you can hear him whisper to you that he's flushed for you too. Its the best sleep you've had in a long time, the little purple kingdom is quiet and in the stars around it you can see clips of your little, maybe not just a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic if you liked it gimme a heart from the kudos box and if you loved it be sure to let me know in the comment section I love and cherish all comments from you guys. If you like my work and wanna see more please visit my profile. Thank you all so much for reading and until the next one remember, stay golden my friends!


End file.
